The Rebel Alliance Meets the Order of the Phoenix
by Langdon
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix and of the Jedi come together and learn of each other's past in order to unite and end the Galactic Civil War. . . .


**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, J.K. Rowling, or a representative of Lucasfilm Limited, such as Terry Brooks**

Characters:

**Luke Skywalker**

**Harry Potter**

**Han Solo**

**Ron Weasley**

**Leia Organa**

**Hermione Granger**

**Lando Calrissian**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Wedge Antilles**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Chewbacca**

**C-3PO**

**R2-D2**

* * *

Endor - 4 ABY

After his father's tragic death on the Death Star, Luke Skywalker took his father's body and cremated it at a funeral pyre.

"I burn his armor and with it the name of Darth Vader," he said. "May the name of Anakin Skywalker be a light that guides the Jedi for generations to come."

Later, Luke celebrated on Endor. There he and his sister Leia saw the spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker.

"Thank you, Son," said Anakin. "But we need to pass a message to you and the Princess, your sister."

"What?" said Leia stiffly. Luke knew that she could not see Anakin as anything other than Darth Vader, even this blond-haired youth.

"The Emperor's death is by no means the end of the Empire unfortunately," Anakin told them. "But I think I may know of people who can help you."

"We can provide coordinates to a planet in the Unknown Regions," said Obi-Wan. "You will meet an order of powerful Force users. They could help you defeat the powers of the Sith's allies."

"Beware, Luke," said Anakin. "I feel that the threat of Darth Sidious has not ended."

"_Use the Force as your guide, Luke._"

Obi-Wan's voice rose as the three Jedi faded.

Falling in place of the spirits was a set of seven novels of a young human male called Harry Potter.

* * *

Hogwarts - May 1998

The day after the Battle of Hogwarts ended the Second Wizarding War, Harry Potter gathered with his friends to celebrate the victory and repair the damage of the war. Around him were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom.

Suddenly, spirits appeared seemingly from no where. They seemed to arrive by help of the three individuals - the ghosts of a tall gaunt bearded old man, a small green-skinned goblinlike creature, and a tall blond-haired youth with sharp blue eyes.

The spirits who stood before them were Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and James Potter.

"Dad! Sirius! Professor!"

"Hello, son," said James. "Thanks to General Kenobi and his former apprentice Skywalker, we were able to use a mystical energy field to allow us to speak with you."

"That's good," said Harry. He frowned. "Are you here for a reason? I mean, you haven't returned to life. That's impossible."

"We need to give you a message, young one," said the blond-haired youth Skywalker. "We request your assistance."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Please explain."

The old man cleared his throat. "Anakin Skywalker was recently killed in a galactic civil war."

"You mean, in space?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "Anakin was killed after destroying an evil Dark Lord named Darth Sidious, who happened to rule the galaxy. Obi-wan had been killed four years earlier. And Yoda has recently died of natural causes."

"Anakin had been a dark side adept," Sirius added. "He was called Darth Vader. But his son Luke brought the good back."

"Luke and his allies are heading for this planet," Anakin said. "We wanted to know if you would be willing to assist them in the war, to overthrow the Galactic Empire."

"I guess," Ron agreed. "We've overthrown tyranny before, haven't we?"

"That would be most welcome, young man," said General Kenobi.

The six spirits vanished, leaving behind six books, telling of a phantom menace, an attack of clones, a clone war, the revenge of something called the Sith, a new hope, the revenge of an empire, and the return of something called the Jedi.

The first book showed the image of a satanic being with red and black skin and fierce yellow eyes.

The second showed a younger Anakin standing next to a young woman, with an army of armored soldiers beneath them, led by a silver-armored warrior.

The third showed an up-close image of one of those soldiers.

The fourth showed a black-armored figure with a menacing dark helmet, with two swordsmen fighting near a volcano.

The fifth showed a young blond-haired youth, a young woman, one of the armored soldiers, and General Kenobi fighting the black-robed figure.

The sixth showed the black-robed swordsman, the young man with Yoda on his back, and green-armored warrior.

The last showed an up-close image of Yoda, a young woman next two a sluglike monster, an evil-looking man in dark robes wielding blue-white lightning, and another armored soldier.

It was the strangest thing Harry had ever seen.

* * *

A few days later, Harry saw a battered object land in front of him. It was obviously a space freighter. Stepping off of it was the young man with blond hair, a tall man with dark hair and a black vest, the young woman from the fifth book, a dark-skinned man in a black vest, a tall man with dark hair and an orange spacesuit, a tall brown-haired Yeti-like creature, and two metal beings (robots), a gold-skinned humanoid being and a cylindrical robot on wheels.

"Hello," said the blond-haired man. "I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

"I am Han Solo, general of the Alliance," the tall man in the vest grinned.

"I am Princess Leia Organa," the young woman said.

"The name's Calrissian, Lando Calrissian," said the dark-skinned man.

"Wedge Antilles, Rogue Leader," said the orange-suited man.

The "Yeti" roared at them all.

"Chewbacca here has just introduced himself," said a voice of the golden being. "I am C-3PO, Human-Cyborg Relations. This is my counterpart, R2-D2. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication and - "

"Yeah, no one cares, Goldenrod," said General Solo. "We hear you'll help us overthrow the Empire."

"Yes," said Harry, after he and his friends introduced themselves to the visitors, "but we need to learn each other's past. Starting with yours."

He pulled out the book entitled _Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace _by Terry Brooks.

"I'll read," said Jedi Skywalker. He opened the book and read the summary:

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, an evil legacy long believed dead is stirring.**

"I know what that's like," said Harry grimly, thinking of Voldemort.

**Even the Jedi are caught by surprise, their attentions focused on the political unrest between the Trade Federation and the Republic.**

"Wow," said Skywalker. "This is before the fall of the Jedi and the Old Republic. You guys are not much more in the dark than we are."

**Now the dark side of the Force threatens to overwhelm the light, and only an ancient Jedi prophecy stands between hope and doom for the entire galaxy.**

"So you were part of a prophecy, too?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so," said Luke. "Maybe my father. He was the real hero."

Leia scoffed. "You're not serious, are you?"

**On the desert world of Tatooine, far from the concerns of the Republic, a slave boy works**

"Slave?" Hermione and Han repeated with distaste and anger respectively.

"I thought slavery was illegal in the Old Republic, Your Worshipfulness," said Han.

"It was," said Leia. "I don't know. I'm younger than you! I wasn't even born into the Republic."

**by day and dreams by night - of being a Jedi Knight and one day traveling the stars to worlds he's only heard of in stories . . . of finding a way to win freedom from enslavement for himself and his beloved mother.**

"That might be Father," said Luke. "His dreams sound like mine."

**His only hope lies in his extraordinary instincts and his strange gift for understanding the "rightness" of things, talents that allow him to be one of the best Podracers on the planet.**

"Father was a Podracer?" Luke repeated.

"So you're not the only Human Podracer?" said Han in surprise.

"What's Podracing?" asked Harry.

"I think you'll find out," said Luke.

**In another part of the galaxy, the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, young Obi-Wan Kenobi,**

"Young?" Ron repeated. "That old man?"

Han glanced at the boy. "You've met the crazy old fossil?"

"Yeah," Ron replied. "Hard to believe that someone like that was ever young."

Luke and Leia, and Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, all four surprised at how similar Ron and Han were.

**are charged with the protection of Amidala, the young Queen of Naboo, as she seeks to end the siege of her planet by Trade Federation warships. It is this quest that brings Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the Queen's beautiful young handmaiden to the sand-swept streets of Tatooine**

"I feel bad for them," said Luke. "That planet is hell," he added to the wizards.

"I know what you mean," said Harry, thinking of Privet Drive.

**and the shop where the slave boy Anakin Skywalker toils and dreams.**

"Wow," said Luke. "That was Father. I did not know that he was a slave."

"Darth Vader was a slave?" said Lando in surprise.

"Wasn't he always?" said Leia coldly. "A slave to the Emperor."

"He was a true hero, Leia," Luke insisted.

"Sounds like Severus Snape," said Harry. "He was, in the end, a hero."

"Our father killed my real father, the one that raised me," said Leia. "What about this Snape? Would you - "

"Because of him, my parents and mentor are dead," said Harry. "He killed Professor Dumbledore. He only made a mistake in his past. But he was an Order hero in the end."

"Like Father," said Luke.

Leia just turned away, and didn't respond, unable to argue with the two idealists.

**And it is this unexpected meeting that marks the beginning of the drama that will become legend. . . .**

"If the meeting never happened, then the Republic would still be here," said Leia.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't be here, sister," said Luke.

"I'll read next," said Harry. "**A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY. . . . **"

He turned to page three and read out, "**1** . . . "


End file.
